


Fallen

by vulcanarmr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanarmr/pseuds/vulcanarmr
Summary: I am fallen.~~~A short poem inspired by Destiel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this around the time i was watching seasons 7-9, but it doesn't really take place around a specific season.

I am fallen.

I still have my wings,

But I might as well be fallen.

I was terrible at being an angel,

But at least then, I was an angel.

Now I am not even that.

I love him still,

I always will.

His beautiful eyes.

They are the things of fairy tales.

How could he love me now,

Seeing how broken I am?

He is not an angel.

I do not know if he knows what it’s like.

But he is good at not being an angel.

I am not.

I was terrible at being an angel,

And I am terrible at being fallen.

How could he love the mess I am?

How could he love me without my grace?

When I was an angel, I understood.

He fell in love with an angel.

He fell in love with an ethereal creature.

He fell in love with the miracles and celestial power.

But I am no longer an angel.

I am fallen.

Who could love someone as broken as I?

Who would not care that I am without grace?

I will never understand.

After I lost my grace,

After the miracles ceased,

He still loved me.

I told him to stop.

I told him to look.

I told him that I was no longer who he loved.

I screamed and shouted and cried.

But after it all,

He shook his head.

He took my hands in his,

And looked into my eyes.

He told me that, despite it all,

He still loves me,

As if I never fell.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this, comments and kudos are appreciated! stay safe, have a lovely day/night.


End file.
